


Ice cream sunday

by drowning_and_chill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All of them have a tentadick and pussy so, Bathroom Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_and_chill/pseuds/drowning_and_chill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her hands roamed further and further down, exploring Jasper's body, even if she had already left her mark on nearly every part of her. Her nails raked down her exposed flesh, leaving streaks of white down the skin, but not breaking it.</p>
<p>Jasper couldn't take it anymore, she needed some sort of relief, and she needed it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my biggest fics yet! And I'm honestly kind of proud of it. Credit for the idea of triple docked Peri goes to evilpleasuregs on Tumblr. They're a great artist, go check 'em out! Anyways, enjoy!

her hands roamed further and further down, exploring Jasper's body, even if she had already left her mark on nearly every part of her. Her nails raked down her exposed flesh, leaving streaks of white down the skin, but not breaking it.

Jasper couldn't take it anymore, she needed some sort of relief, and she needed it now. 

"Lapis!" She hissed, knowing she was doing this on purpose. Her erection strained against the fly of her pants painfully, if she didn't do something about it she was going to spring free.

"Hmm…I'm getting there…" Lapis chuckled slightly, pressing a hand against Jasper's chest.

"You want me to use my hand…or..do you want me to..use my mouth.." *Lapis took one of Jasper's hands and sucked a large finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the finger slowly. Jasper only oggled her as she did so, watching the gem open her incredibly warm and wet mouth to show Jasper her throat, which sent a pang of need down to her groin.

"Come on Lapis, please…" Jasper begged, still staring down the gem's throat. Lapis sucked in Jasper's finger once again, and the larger of the two sighed with frustration. 

"Stop fooling around and let's go." Peridot glared at them, and Lapis slowly let her finger slip out of her mouth. Jasper's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Lapis would just leave her like this, but it wasn't the first time she had pulled something equally sadistic.

Jasper decided not to complain, tucked her hands into her pockets, and bent forward to hide her erection. Maybe it would go away if she thought about their visit to Steven's house next week. All three of them walked out, and Peridot locked the door to the house.

"I swear, you two are complete pebbles sometimes. There's a time and place for everything." Peridot bickered on, but Lapis wasn't listening. She only took a look at Jasper's swollen package and licked her lips. Jasper only tried to hide the fact that it was twitching with need.

"Aw, come on, Peri, we're supposed to have a good time, you said so yourself." Lapis splayed a hand over Peridot's shoulder, and bent down to give a soft squeeze to her groin. Peridot's cheeks became a turquoise blue, and her eyes narrowed.

"Lapis!" She warned under her breath, but the blue gem simply walked towards the car without a care.

Once all three of them were in the car, Peridot fiddled with the GPS for what felt like ages, even though the establishment they picked was only 5 minutes away.

"See? This'll be fun, let's get a booth, they're more private.." Lapis suggested as they walked in to the family restaurant. Lapis took a seat beside Peridot, who immediately pulled out her phone and connected to the wifi. Jasper picked up the menu and skimmed through the options, and so did Lapis.

"Ohh, let's get this sunday... we can share it!" Lapis grinned over at Peridot, but she wasn't even paying attention.

"Uhuh…" the green gem mumbled. Jasper peaked over her menu to look at them, and caught Lapis' eye.

"What do you think, Jasp?" Lapis asked her, she was spacing out too much to care, but managed to snap out of it for a moment and answer her.

"Uh, sure..that's fine." She agreed.

"Ready to order?" A perky waitress asked in a squeaky voice, and Lapis smiled up at her.

"Yeah, can we get..uhm.." she began ordering, and once she was finished, handed the menus to the girl. Lapis couldn't help but notice that Jasper had her hands folded, and she was staring down at the table, and she knew why.

Jasper gasped lightly when she felt Lapis press her foot right into her tentadick, which she had finally managed to get down while Lapis was busy. Jasper chewed down on her bottom lip, and her eyes pleaded for Lapis to stop.

"Lapis, please, we can do this when we get home…" Jasper could feel herself swelling up again, and she clenched her eyes tight in concentration. That's when a spoon falling on the floor caught her attention.

"Oops." Lapis wore a mischievous smile, her hand was raised, indicating she'd dropped it on purpose. Peridot took notice, but quickly returned her attention to her phone.

"Better pick that up." Lapis said with faux innocence. Jasper bit her lip especially hard. She wasn't going to….was she? Unfortunately, Lapis wasn't holding back today.

"Ah!" Jasper breathed. A slender hand rubbed back and forth over her trousers, which made her swell even further. Lapis only gave her a moment to figure out what was going on before she began unzipping Jasper's fly.

"Lapis, not here, we're going to get-"

"Alright, here are your drinks..who had the Pepsi?" She smiled, looking at the two of them. Peridot flat out ignored her, while Jasper smiled, trying to hide the fact that currently under the table, her girlfriend was pulling her dick out of her pants.

"Uh, that must be Lapis', just set it down h-here.." Jasper stuttered as Lapis gave the tip a chaste kiss, and then a more open mouthed kiss, sending shivers down her spine.

"Who has the mountain dew, and…the water.." she asked politely.

"I've got the mountain dew." Peridot raised her hand from her phone, and immediately continued typing.

"Alrighty then, I'll be back in a few with your sunday." She said with a smile, and then walked away.

Under the table, Lapis felt the pulse in Jasper's soft tenta, watching as it began to wriggle around.

"Lap-ah…Lapis…" Jasper breathed, looking down at her as she swirled her tongue around the tip and looked up at Jasper with wide, excited eyes. She found the sight cute, and just couldn't stop staring. Lapis, however, decided she wanted to speed this up. Her mouth opened wide, and she took the large appendage halfway into her warm mouth, making Jasper quietly groan.

"Are you serious? In the fucking restaurant?" Peridot whisper yelled, she couldn't believe the two of them.

"Don't blame me…" Jasper said through her teeth, leaning down and attempting to control her breathing. Peridot locked her phone screen and took a peak under the table to see Lapis sitting on the floor, completely focused on something other than retrieving her spoon.

Lapis slowly pulled the now fully erect tenta from her mouth, which was followed by a syrupy strand of saliva, connecting them until Lapis licked her lips and broke the thread.

"Aw, Jasper, look at you…how are we going to hide this?" She teased, toying with the tip and frowning, but Jasper really didn't feel like screwing around like this after how long she had waited.

"Your mouth, put it in your mouth, Lapis." Jasper commanded, which made the ocean gem smile.

"Are you sure? That's a wierd place to hide a raging hard on." She continued to twirl her finger around the tip. If Lapis didn't get on with it, Jasper was going to give her a hand. Instead, she nodded desperately.

"Alright, if you insist." Lapis shrugged, and without warning, she shoved half of the thing down her throat, pulled back, and then sunk the rest in, letting her nose press against the zipper of Jasper's trousers.

"Ooohh, that's it, Lapis….now just…" Jasper knew Lapis had done this before, but she just couldn't help herself when Lapis had her like this.

"You two are disgusting." Peridot scolded quietly, how dare they do this on their date. Lapis had to ruin everything, didn't she? With her insatiable libido, and her pert ass, and how she could fit that entire thing down her throat, how did she do that, anyways, without choking? She must have had practise. Peridot's train of thought really wasn't helping her illusion of being the responsible one here, because it had managed to wake up her three tentadicks that had previously been soft, which frustrated her beyond belief.

"Just a little more…just…faster, Lapis, deeper…" Jasper whispered to her, and Lapis happily complied, pushing the writhing tenta deeper, going faster and faster. The sounds of Lapis fucking Jasper with her throat could faintly be heard from under the table. It sounded wet and fast paced, which aroused Peridot even further. Above her, Jasper huffed as if she was in labor, trying not to cry out as Lapis deepthroat her expertly.  
" Fuck, fuck, Lapis…close, I'm-"

Lapis hummed into her sensitive, trembling flesh, and moved her head back to attack the tip with her energetic tongue. That was all it took. Jasper blew her load all over Lapis' tongue, and Lapis swallowed it all, tasting it thoroughly before gulping down the thick spend.

Peridot could hear her gulp it down from there, and she couldn't be more turned on.

"…good girl…" Jasper whispered to her, petting her hair as praise for getting her off.

As Jasper's tentadick softened, Lapis tucked it back into her pants, giving a chaste kiss before doing up the zipper. Jasper sighed contently, and Lapis picked up the spoon and climbed back into her seat. It was good timing too, because as she had just sat down, the waitress came back to the table and set down their sunday.

"Alright, here you are, enjoy!" She said cheerfully, and walked away from the table. Peridot stared at what they had ordered, it was huge. Jasper began eating right away, taking her spoon and digging it into the ice cream. Lapis followed her example, taking a bite with a huge smile.

"Aren't you gonna have any, Dot?" Lapis asked, cocking her head to the side. The green gem tried to conceal the fact that she she was erect, but there was no way Lapis wouldn't notice, hiding three swollen tentadicks was quite the difficult task, and Lapis had always been one to take notice rather easily whenever Peridot was turned on.

"Ooh, what's this..?" She asked in a hushed voice, reaching for Peridot's crotch, but her hand was swatted away before she could do anything.

"Hey! Hands off, Lapis…we're in public, if you haven't noticed.." she hissed, and Lapis frowned. 

"Aw, come on, Peri..that looks pretty painful..I can take care of it for you.." she offered quietly, Jasper watched with interest.

"I'll make it quick.." Lapis assured, slowly moving Peridot's hand away from in-between her legs. When her slender, gentle hand was layed upon the bulge in her pants, she softly gasped.

"Mm, sensitive?" Lapis pulled her three dicks out and over the waist band of her sweat pants and boxers,   
and Peri shivered as the cold air of the restaurant hit the bare skin of her three dicks. Lapis took one into her hand and began slowly stroking her off, which she knew Peridot hated. There was no balance in the stimulation, and it was unbearable to her.

"…if you're going to do it, do it right…" Peridot growled under her breath, but Lapis pretended not to hear her, and ground her thumb into the tip of the single appendage, which caused Peridot to groan.

"Have some ice cream, Dot, you look a little grumpy." She picked up the spoon with her other hand, and spoon-fed her a mouthful of vanilla ice cream that was topped with warm fudge. As she did so, she barely managed to grasp all three in one hand, and Peridot helped her by twisting them all together.

"That's the spirit." Lapis encouraged her, Peridot hummed around the spoonful of ice cream, allowing the sweet dessert to melt in her mouth, flavours swirling together and combining. Once Lapis pulled the spoon out of her mouth, she went to fill up the spoon with ice cream again, intending to continue feeding her while she stroked her off.

Speaking of stroking Peridot off, Lapis had sped up, delivering fast strokes with the aide of her pre-cum. Peridot sighed and whimpered quietly, enjoying the service immensely, until Lapis tucked Peridot's tentadicks away and wiped her hand off on her skirt. Peridot was about to beg Lapis to keep going, until she saw the waitress had returned, and decided to keep quiet.

"How're we all doing? Good?" She asked, and gestured at Jasper's water glass.

"Would you like a refill ma'am?" The waitress asked politely, which was answered with a nod.

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said as she walked away. As she did so, Jasper leaned back in towards the other two gems at the table, anticipating the two resuming the show they had been putting on in front of her, but that's not what Lapis had planned. The blue gem took Peridot's hand, and dragged her out of the seat. Jasper sighed disappointedly, and Lapis smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Jasp, I'll make it up to you later.." she promised, and then lead Peridot away from the booth, and towards the washroom. Once she pushed through the swinging door, Peridot raised an eyebrow.

"Lapis, what are we doing? I don't exactly have to use the washroom and I know you don't either." She said, gesturing at Lapis' own erect dicks which were creating a bulge in her skirt.

"Just follow me." Lapis rolled her eyes with a smile, and pulled Peridot into a stall with her, locking the door.

The stalls in this establishment only had the room it needed for one person to do their buisness, and for two people to fit inside was nearly a miracle.

"Lapis! Get us-" Peridot was interrupted when Lapis pulled up her skirt to reveal she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"W-…where's your underwear?" Peridot stared at the writhing tentacles between her legs, covering themselves in slick, aching for release.

"Don't have any." Lapis simply replied, and took Peridot's tentadicks out again, petting them gingerly.  
Peridot stared up at Lapis, she was so desperate to come that she would beg for it now.

"Lapis, please…" her voice cracked as it came out, whiny and hushed.

"..just finish me off.." the green gem said as she raised her hips for more access, but if Peridot knew Lapis, they were going to do this her way, whether she liked it or not.

The taller of the two bent down and smiled, looking Peridot directly in the eyes.

"I have needs too, Peri. Y'know," she reached a hand down between them, and in-between her legs. The gem ran two fingers over her soft, sensitive pussy lips, easily pushing past them and gathering up some of her juices to show Peridot. She held it in front of her face, and Peridot gulped.

"I'm pretty wet." She whispered, snagging her bottom lip between her teeth. Peridot whimpered pitifully.

"You want me to-"

"I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me." Lapis cut in, Peridot nearly drooled.

"Oh, gems…" she breathed. Lapis smiled triumphantly, and turned around to face away from Peridot, bending over ever so slightly, spreading her legs for easier access. Peridot stared, wide eyed, and fisted her tenta a few times before discovering that their height difference would make this quite difficult.

"Lapis…I can't reach.." she said with disappointment in her voice. Lapis sighed and turned around.

"Okay, here," she put down the toilet seat, and invited Peridot to sit down, who did so immediately. Lapis then hiked her skirt up further, turning to face away from Peridot and lowering herself down onto the three tentadicks. As it slowly entered her, goosebumps broke out across her skin, and soon she found herself struggling to take the base of them all. They were so thick, and stretched her so far.

The gem grit her teeth as she finally managed to pop the last of the appendages inside her, and sighed as she felt the slight protrusion in her mid-section. The blue gem hummed with pleasure, and Peridot's mouth hung open, she was always in awe when Lapis managed to take all three. Jasper could take them easily, but Lapis wasn't as big as her, which always made it a tight fit. Her walls wrung around Peridot's dicks, which made her huff as she attempted to adjust, but it was always no use.

When Lapis slowly moved up, stopping half way up Peri's tentadicks before sliding back down, Peridot momentarily forgot where they were, and she let a noise slip free.

"Oh, fuck," she swore, but Lapis shushed her, surprisingly keeping her composure, or, at least on the outside. Her lips were parted, and she awkwardly stood above Peridot to get the best access to her dicks, which had a strong pulse as they wriggled and writhed inside of her, she wouldn't last long if this kept up. Lapis had already been dripping by the time she'd finished off Jasper, she was worried a few thrusts would set her off.

Lapis then began to move faster, slapping their skin together softly. Peridot held a hand over her mouth, preventing herself from being too loud, her quiet whimpering could still be heard, though, along with Lapis' soft panting.

"Lapis, oh, Lapis, I'm gonna-" Peridot whimpered, attempting to be quiet, but was failing miserably. Suddenly, the door swung open, indicating someone had entered the washroom. Peridot's eyes shot wide open, and Lapis stopped completely, seating Peridot's tentadicks deep inside her, which wasn't exactly helping Peridot's case.

She grit her teeth in an attempt to keep quiet, but Lapis' hot, wet pussy was just too much. It squeezed her relentlessly, not letting up at all. Peridot bit her lip, and suddenly Lapis felt even warmer than she already had, Peridot had come, and her spend absolutely coated her insides. Lapis' mouth fell open in a silent gasp, and she splayed a hand over her lower abdomen.

There was a lot. There always was with Peridot. After all, she had three damn dicks. Lapis began to leak, and Peridot's green goo oozed out of her cunt, dribbling down Peridot's tentadicks and onto the toilet seat. Once the woman washed her hands and left the washroom, they both sighed with relief.

"Don't you ever masturbate? It's so…..thick.." Lapis gulped, swiping some up from her opening and inspecting it, before gingerly sticking out her tongue and having a taste.

"…mmight wanna lay off the Doritos, Peri.." Lapis commented, her expression twisted into one of slight disgust.

"Fuck off." Peridot rolled her eyes, and Lapis lifted herself up, ever so slowly before letting Peridot's soft tentadicks slip out of her. The gem's creamy cum began bubbling out of her, causing Lapis to shiver.

"Mmph…that's…a lot.." she said breathily, sure this was hot as hell, but how was she supposed to walk out of here without it spilling out of her constantly? She wasn't even wearing panties!

"Peridot…" Lapis whined, she turned around, attempting to keep Peridot's juices from spilling out of her with a hand. Peridot raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She replied, confused.

"I didn't come.." Lapis frowned, her cheeks were still tinted a darker shade of blue. Peridot hadn't even noticed in her moment of bliss, and she didn't want to leave Lapis like this.

"Alright, here.." Peridot gestured for her to stand up, and stood up as well. Peridot bent down so that she was level with Lapis' crotch, and hiked up her skirt again, revealing her erect tentadicks. The two writhed and drooled, rubbing their own lubrication all over themselves as if they had a mind of their own.

Peridot ran a finger between the lips of Lapis' pussy, and took a look at what she had done to her. Both of their juices had mixed together, creating a sticky, wet and warm little pocket of spend and lubrication. She looked up at Lapis, who wore an expression of anticipation. Lapis wanted her to eat her out.

"Can't I just jerk you off?" Peridot sighed, but Lapis frowned.

"But Peri, I'm gonna leak everywhere! Everyone'll know!" She pleaded. Peridot could never say no to Lapis when she made a point. So she sucked it up, and dove lower, swiping her tongue over the labia before giving a more forceful lick, parting the lips and gathering her own cum from Lapis' cunt.

"Oohh, Peridot…" she cooed, and Peridot felt a hand on the back of her head, gently running their fingers through her hair, encouraging her to continue. Peridot swirled her tongue around Lapis' clit, causing her hips to twitch and the speed of her breathing to increase. She was close already, that Peridot could tell, so she decided to speed up a bit.

Her tongue delved into the blue gem's hole, licking it clean, and causing more slick to drip from her entrance, which she happily lapped up. Lapis' hips rocked into Peridot now, her hand pushing the other's face into her crotch. She was gonna explode everywhere if Peridot didn't think fast, and that would be a bitch to clean up if she didn't at least catch it in her mouth.

The shorter of the two took her mouth off of Lapis' cunt, and shoved two fingers into her entrance, beginning to pound her right off the bat. Peridot then opened her mouth wide, and took about an inch of each tentadick into her mouth, using her hand to steady herself using the wall. Lapis looked down into her eyes, tongue hanging out, eyes blown. She lowered a hand to her dicks, and lined them up with Peridot's mouth, guiding them in further. Peridot nearly choked, they stretched her lips mercilously, nearly causing her pain, but tried her best to give Lapis one of the best orgasms of her life.

"Haah….haa…Peri-gon-" she stuttered, too caught up in the pleasure to even get her words out, but Peridot caught on, and sucked down on her members, drawing back her mouth to flick her tongue against the tips.

Lapis' breath stopped. She held her breath for a moment until a long groan was drawn out of her from deep in her throat. The gem's cum squirted into Peridot's mouth, coating her tongue and gliding down her throat as she swallowed. Her hand that had been stimulating Lapis' pussy was drenched in juices, her entrance was coated in creamy lubricant.

Once Lapis drifted down from her orgasm, Peridot released her tentadicks with a soft pop, and withdrew her fingers from Lapis' cunt carefully. She observed her fingers, and then began to lick them clean, maintaining eye contact with Lapis.

"How's that for an orgasm?" She said with a cocky tone, smirking triumphantly. Lapis was absolutely blown away. She slipped down the side of the stall, her stare far off and spacey.

"Holy shit." She uttered. That was all she could say, her mind was absolutely blown, Peridot had always been better at getting her off, probably because she reads up on how to do it right. The gem never ceased to amaze her.

"Hey, we should get back to Jasper." Peridot suggested, but Lapis was completely out of it. The green gem snapped her fingers in Lapis' face, interrupting her afterglow.

"Uh, oh, sorry…" Lapis mumbled, standing up with Peridot's help. She brushed herself off, and Peridot took her hand, unlocking the stall and taking her back to the table.

"I ate all the ice cream…sorry.." Jasper apologized, and Lapis looked up at her, dazed.

"It's okay, I don't think Lapis minds." Peridot laughed.

"We all finished here?" The waitress asked as she came up to the table, taking the dish the Sunday had been served in.

"Yeah, we'd like the bill, please." Peridot said politely, and she nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing." The waitress walked away.

Once they had paid, all three of them walked back to the car, and Jasper sat in the front with Peridot, Lapis took the back. She sat just behind Jasper, and leaned into the seat with a smile.

"Hey, Jasp, how about we have some fun when we get home?" She whispered in her ear, which caused Jasper to shiver.

"Great diamond, are you ever not horny?" Peridot raised an eyebrow at Lapis, who looked over at Peridot, eyes half-lidded with a sly smile, licking her lips.

"You can join too, if you can stop being a tight-ass for 2 minutes." She stuck out her tongue, and Peridot rolled her eyes, starting up the car and driving out onto the road.

"We'll see what happens.."


End file.
